


i can't breathe without you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis had a lot of trouble breathing around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't breathe without you

harry was five  
louis was seven  
and they were best friends.  
sometimes when they looked at each other  
it too their breath away  
and they were in love  
even if they didn't know what that meant yet.

harry was ten   
louis was twelve  
and they were best friends.  
people gave them weird looks in the hallway  
because they were so together.  
sometimes when they touched  
they felt strange   
and it took their breathe away  
even if they didn't know why it happened yet.

harry was fourteen  
louis was sixteen  
and they did know what they were.  
they started exploring each other  
in the dead of night  
and it took their breath away  
but this time they knew why.

harry was eighteen   
louis was twenty  
and they were so in love.  
but louis was sick  
it was in his lungs  
and it took his breath away.  
harry cried alot   
and he wanted to know why   
bad things happened to lovely people.

harry was nineteen  
louis would've been twenty one  
and harry was numb.  
he took a lot of pills  
and he smiled  
because it took his breath away  
he wasn't sure he could've taken another one without louis.


End file.
